


「九辫」斯德哥尔摩情人

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	「九辫」斯德哥尔摩情人

昏暗的地下室内，锁链碰撞形成的声音愈加明显。张云雷光裸的后背在地上摩擦着，不时发出痛苦的呻吟。

伴随着清脆的落锁声，地下室的门被打开。接着是男人嘶哑的声音，“磊磊，你为什么要逃啊？是我对你不够好吗？”

声音由远及近，男人一点点的逼近地上痛苦瑟缩着的张云雷。后穴在被带回时粗暴的进入了一回，此刻还带着撕裂般的痛感，张云雷皱着眉强迫自己不去理那种痛苦，“没有……你对我很好，九郎我喜欢你……真的……离开你以后我才发现的……”

“呵，又是骗我对不对？然后你再找机会离开？宝贝，我可不会再犯傻了”杨九郎伸手紧紧擒住张云雷的下巴，不断用力，指尖用力到发白。

张云雷痛苦的眯上眼，晃动着头想要将自己的下巴从杨九郎的手中挣脱出来，被锁链囚禁住的双手不停颤抖着。

“我没有……呃……我没有骗你……我真的喜欢你九郎……”

“我不会信了，宝贝。”杨九郎眸子里的神色愈来愈冷。

“九郎……”

我不会信你了……这句话仿佛是压倒张云雷的最后一根稻草，泪水肆意的在脸上流淌。张云雷紧紧咬住下唇，逼迫自己不要哭出声来。他真的知道错了……地下室里太暗了……没有人会不渴望阳光。可被杨九郎找到时他也没有挣扎，他想着回去以后就能和杨九郎坦白了……

可杨九郎不信。

杨九郎不相信张云雷会喜欢他。

后穴被粗暴的进入，没有润滑的后穴干涩的发疼。张云雷痛苦的闷哼一声，感受着粗大的性器不停在内壁里律动。

太疼了。干涩的甬道无法完美的接纳体内的性器，杨九郎插动的力道很大，每次都大开大合的进入，好像要将两个卵蛋也一齐塞进去。快感伴随着痛苦一齐像张云雷袭来，他不禁昂起头呻吟出声。

杨九郎俯下身，在白皙的皮肤上撕咬着，叼起一块软肉在牙齿上反复辗转研磨。之前粗暴的性爱留下的印子还未消退，留着淡淡的淤青，杨九郎伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着，又霸道的加深了印记。

青紫的牙印印满了那对漂亮的锁骨，张云雷被锁链束缚着的双手搂住在锁骨上不停作恶的毛栗子。

或许性爱能让你好受一点吧，张云雷迷迷糊糊的想。

杨九郎滚烫的唇继续向上摸索着，铺天盖地的吻落在张云雷的眉毛上，眼睛上，脸颊上，最后落在了满是死皮的唇上。尖利的虎牙扯下那块死皮，随后却温柔的舔舐着死皮离开时留下的最后一点痕迹。许是血腥味刺激到了杨九郎，他开始不满足于简单的亲吻，粗暴的啃咬着红唇。

性器插入时的撕裂为甬道带来了天然的润滑，快感带来的清液与血液交织着从二人交合处的缝隙淌出，在光滑的地板上留下一小摊液体。杨九郎强有力的胳膊搂住张云雷的后背，隔绝了与地面接触的皮肤，贴心的为他营造出一片温暖的天地。

快感累计到一定程度时，张云雷尖叫着射了出来，圈在杨九郎腰上的腿肆无忌惮的伸直，足尖也因为巨大的快感而微微绷紧。嘴角来不及咽下的口水顺着脸庞滑落至锁骨。

高潮带来的眩晕持续了一阵子，张云雷再回神儿的时候已经被杨九郎换了个姿势操弄，粗大的性器不停冲撞着内壁，穴里的软肉不知餍足般的缠上来。

“嗯……好棒…九郎……深一点……”

“唔……碰到了啊……再碰一下……真棒……”

肉棒贴着前列腺那点碾磨，灭顶的快感很快吞噬了张云雷的理智。

伴随着囊袋拍打丰腴臀部的啪啪声和肉棒搅动湿润小穴的啧啧声，杨九郎射在了张云雷体内。

杨九郎沉默着抽出了性器，刚刚被完全开垦的小穴无法聚拢，大股大股的精液流到地上。

意识恍惚之间，张云雷听到杨九郎在耳边呢喃：“我一直那么爱你……可你为什么要选择离开我呢……”


End file.
